More than it looks
by mayoya12
Summary: Edward y Bella ... Sin nada en comun y dos personas que no se tratan en absoluto. Ella sabía de él muy poco y él a penas la notaba, pero ahora despues de un encuentro en una fiesta ya no seran unos total extraños el uno para el otro


Cap 1

Era viernes, último día de la semana de parciales en la universidad, estaba saliendo de la clase más fastidiosa o mejor dicho de la profesora más irritante del mundo. Era una de esas personas que se dedica a decirle a sus alumnos las cosas buenas de la vida, sobre que hay que aprender el valor del perdón, no tener relaciones sexuales a temprana edad (aunque ya todos en el salón estuviesen activos sexualmente excepto por mi) y mi favorita: sobre como tenemos que dedicarnos a nuestros estudios ya que eso nos hará mejores personas en un mañana.

Cansada de toda esa charla de mierda me dirigí con mis amigas a lo que solemos llamar "el parque", en sí es una zona donde pega una brisa muy cómoda puedes tirarte en el piso y quedarte dormido sin ningún problema. En mi opinión personal era mi lugar favorito de la universidad, bueno, el mío y el del 99% de los demás estudiantes.

Encontramos un buen puesto en el cual nos podíamos apoyar de una pared de ladrillo y ver todo el patio que tenía la universidad con los enormes arboles causando sombras irregulares.

Cuando mire justo al frente sonríe, porque justo ahí estaba otra razón por la cual amaba tanto los viernes.

La universidad tenía distintas actividades, ya sea modelos de naciones unidas, teatro, club de danza y mi favorito el club de boxeo, pero no era mi fisión por el aprender defensa personal o saber como patear traseros lo que hacía que me llamara tanto la atención esta extracurricular sino el profesor que daba la clase.

Era el hombre más sexy que había podido ver en la tierra, su mirada siempre era ruda y fuerte, sus brazos eran perfectamente torneados y duros como si pudiese golpear la pared a la cual estaba apoyada y derrumbarla, pero lo más sexy que tenía a parte de su brazo derecho todo tatuado era ese cabello cobrizo y brillante que estaba desordenado como el demonio lo que hacía que mis pantis se humedecieran.

Era un hombre el cual difícilmente puede pasar desapercibido y no poder dejar de mirar como si fuese un trozo de carne.

-Y ahí esta una de las razones por las que Bella ama los viernes –dijo mi amiga Ángela al darse cuenta como me quedaba mirando fijamente al bombón que tenía al frente.

-Tu lo has dicho –dije sin apartar la mirada del entrenador

-Eres una descarada –dijo riéndose Jessica ante mi actitud

-¿Qué hacemos aquí por qué no vamos al cafetín? Tengo mucha hambre –escuche la voz de Jacob acercarse a lo lejos.

Cuando voltee mi amigo Jacob ya se estaba sentando al lado de Jessica que estaba sentada a mi lado.

Jacob es un amor, es el único hombre en mi grupo de amigos y se la pasaba siempre con nosotras sin molestarse, decía que estar con tantas mujeres lo ayudaba a conquistar chicas ya que podía saber mas o menos como funcionábamos o que era lo que nos gustaba. A Jacob siempre le agarre cariño hasta pensé que me gustaba porque creo que es la persona más sincera que hay y a veces tenía arranques de celos cuando se iba con otras chicas. Nadie sabía de estos sentimientos que tenía por Jacob ya que preferí guárdamelos para mi sola, y a él nunca le iba a decir que a veces sentía cierta atracción. Prefería salvar nuestra amistad que arruinarla, a parte él siempre se tomaba las cosas en serio y si le daba un chance a mis sentimientos iba a querer que fuésemos novios y a mi se me da muy mal eso de ponerle nombre a las relaciones.

-¡Ah ya veo porque están aquí sentadas como unas brutas!, el chico de Bella esta en acción –dijo Jacob

En respuesta le sonreí hipócritamente y le saque la puñeta.

-Yo también tengo hambre –dijo Jessica

-Si deberíamos ir a comer –siguió Ángela

-¿Por qué no dejan que disfrute mi viernes? –exprese una molestia fingida- Es el único día que puedo ver a este hermoso hombre ¡Dios! como se nota que no saben apreciar lo bueno de la vida.

-Hablando de disfrutar el viernes –dijo Jacob con una sonrisa enorme en su cara y debido a ella pude imaginar lo que iba a decir a continuación- Paul dará una fiesta en su casa y sus padres están de viaje

-¿Paul no se cansa de dar fiestas en su casa? –preguntó Jessica

Todos nos reímos ya que no había un fin de semana o un viernes en el que Paul no nos invitara a su casa.

-Pero esta vez es diferente, no hay padres aunque la verdad ellos nunca molestan pero se siente más la libertad en el ambiente –dijo Jacob sonriendo

-¿A qué hora? –preguntó Jessica

-Pueden llegar a las nueves y si tiene licor lleven aunque Paul y yo vamos a ir a comprar cervezas pero el licor nunca sobra –respondió Jacob con los dos pulgares arriba y rápidamente picando el ojo lo cual nos hizo reír a todas

-¿Entonces las paso buscando para llegar juntas? –nos preguntó Ángela a Jessica y a mí

-No creo que pueda ir –dije

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó Ángela mirándome como si fuese un extraterrestre

-Mi papá tiene una cena de negocios y necesita que vaya –respondí-, eso le da cierta cualidad de que es un hombre soltero pero que se sigue preocupando por su familia –todos me veían sin entender, como si tuviese cuatro ojos-…hace que se vea menos como un magnate de negocios cuando esta a mi lado

Todos hicieron el famoso "ahhh" correspondiente a que ya me habían entendido

-¿Pero hasta qué hora es esa cena? –preguntó Jacob

-No tengo idea

-¿Normalmente como a qué hora te vas?

-Como a las once y media

-Todavía sigue siendo temprano –dijo con tu papá y dile que tienes una fiesta pero que de todas maneras irás a la cena pero hasta las once. Si quieres yo te paso buscando

-Jacob hace todo para que las personas vayan a una fiesta –dijo Jessica entre carcajadas

-A demás sino va Bella, ¿quién va a bailar? –dijo Jacob burlándose de mi pasión por el baile

-Esta bien, pero no te emborraches antes de las once para que así me puedas buscar sano –le apunté con el dedo a Jacob

Me mostró su dedo meñique para hacer una promesa y lo uní con el mío

Cuando levante la vista vi que la clase de boxeo ya se estaba terminando

-Miren Tanya dice que vayamos al cafetín que las demás chicas están allá –dijo Ángela aun mirando a su iphone

-Sí, sí, sí ¡Vamos! –dijo Jacob levantándose del piso- Vamos Bella la clase ya se terminó –dijo ofreciéndome su mano para levantarme del piso

-Esta bien –dije tomando su mano

-La única persona que puede convencer a Bella de dejar de ver a ese tipo es Jacob –dijo Jessica en broma

Le saque la lengua en respuesta

…

Estaba recién salida de la ducha y lo único que cargaba puesto era mi bata de baño mirando fijamente a mi closet en donde en uno de los manubrios de las puertas superiores del armario se encontraba guindando el vestido que usaría en la noche y abajo en el piso estaba la caja de los zapatos.

-¿No te gusta? –preguntó Rosa, la ama de llaves, haciendo que pegara un brinco por su aparición tan repentina

-Sí, esta bonito –le respondí

-Que bien, porque ayude a tu papá a escogerlo. Se me pareció a ti

Camine hacia ella y aunque yo no fuese tan alta ella lograba ser más bajita que yo. Le bese la frente

-Esta precioso –le dije-, tu mejor que nadie me conoces

-Pequeña –tomo mi cara en sus dos suaves manos de algodón- tu mamá te amaba. Todos lo hacemos es imposible no quererte

-Si por eso ella me abandono dejándome sola cuando solo tenía un año de edad con mi padre quien solo me usa para cenas de negocios –le respondí apartándome y volviendo a sentarme en la cama

-¿Tenemos que empezar de nuevo esta charla? –dijo Rosa colocándose las manos en las caderas

Luego de que mi mamá me abandonara aunque nunca crecí con ella y así tuviese a Rosa de alguna u otra forma me afecto, llegue a pasar por una etapa en la cual no creía que nadie me quería por tal y como era. Después de que termine terapia comprendí que solo Rosa era la única que se preocupaba por mi.

-¿Qué es esa mochila? –preguntó Rosa cambiando de tema al ver como mi rostro se descomponía al recordar sobre mis días de terapia

-Voy a una fiesta, Jacob me pasará buscando a las once en donde será la cena de papá

-¡¿Con que Jacob, ah?!

-Solo es un amigo Rosa –le repetí por enésima vez

-Se que te gusta estar con él –dijo levantando la cejas

-Porque es lo que los amigos haces, le gusta pasar tiempo con sus amigos

-Ven vamos a vestirte –dijo Rosa acercándose a donde estaba mi vestido y dando por terminada la discusión

…

El salón de fiesta donde iba a ser realizada la cena estaba totalmente hermoso, todo era elegante, refinado y casi perfecto. Tal y como le gustaba a mi padre

Como era temprano no habían llegado todas las personas, a penas y habían unos cuantos y la mayoría eran amigos cercanos de mi papá.

Comencé a buscar a mi padre con la mirada hasta que lo encontré hablando con su secretaria la Señorita Sue. Me acerque hacia él rápidamente.

-Bella estas hermosa –dijo abrasándome a penas me vio- Rosa tenía razón ese color rojo te favorece bastante

-Sí papá esta muy bonito –le sonreí y lo volví a abrazarlo añorando el cariño que mayormente no me daba por estar siempre en el trabajo

-Hola Bella –dijo Sue rompiendo el momento-, tu padre tiene razón ese color te favorece

-Gracias –le respondí asintiendo con la cabeza

Hicimos todo el protocolo correspondiente. Mi papá saludaba a los empresarios y compañeros de trabajo conmigo a su lado mientras yo sonreía y me presentaba ante los que no conocía. Cuando era la hora de cenar cada uno se acerco a sus mesas (Sue acompañándonos en la mesa mía y de mi padre) y mi papá propuso un brindis, luego todos comenzaron a comer.

-¿No piensas ni tocar la comida? –preguntó mi padre- te juro que no esta tan mala –dijo terminando de masticar el trozo que se había metido en la boca

-Rosa se aseguró de que comiera bien antes de venir, no quería que fuese a la fiesta que tengo más tarde con hambre –dije apuntando a la exótica pero pequeña porción de comida que tenía al frente

-Cierto que tienes esa fiesta –dijo mi papá limpiándose con la servilleta- ¿quién te viene a buscar?

-Jacob

-Jacob –murmuro-… deberías llevarlo un día a casa para cenar y así lo puedo conocer mejor –dijo ahora en tono más claro

-Papá él es solo un amigo –le conteste con las manos en el aire

-Bueno…yo solo me quiero asegurar

Papá me siguió llevando con él para conocer a más personas y adentrarme en la conversación, aunque lo único que hacían era hablar de negocios.

-Mira ese es el señor de la mejor agencia publicitaria de Seattle –señaló apuntando a un señor mayor que se encontraba de perfil hablando con otras personas-,llevan años circulando y quiero que mi empresa se una con la suya, seriamos invencibles

El señor del que estaba hablando mi padre se debió dar cuenta que lo estábamos mirando ya que volteo directamente su vista hacia nosotros. Mi papá respondió con un saludo en la mano y el señor hizo un gesto de despedida a las personas con las que se encontraba hablando y se dirigió hacia nosotros.

Todo mi ser se congelo cuando vi quien lo acompañaba. Era el chico que daba clases de boxeo en la universidad.

Sentía que estaba comenzando a sudar y el corazón me comenzó a bombear de una manera descontrolada. Todo mi cuerpo hormigueaba solo con verlo.

Quería escapar pero cuando mi cuerpo decidió responder ya era demasiado tarde.

-¿Cómo estas Swan? –dijo el señor mayor

-Excelente, y ¿cómo se encuentra usted señor Cullen? –preguntó mi padre

-Disfrutando de una cena muy calidad –le respondió el señor a mi padre-. Disculpe que mi hijo, el que ahora se encarga de la empresa, no pudiese venir a esta cena se encuentra en un viaje de negocios pero aquí le traje al futuro dueño de Cullen's Publicity –dijo el señor señalando al hermoso hombre que tenía a su lado, lastimosamente no pude evitar desviar mis ojos hacia él y comérmelo con la mirada-. Mi nieto Edward Cullen

Trate de contener un suspiro al saber tal nombre apropiado para dicho hombre. Disimuladamente me pellizque el brazo para corroborar si es que no estaba dormida y era una jugada muy mala de mi subconsciente.

-Un placer –dijo mi padre estrechando su mano con la de Edward-. Usted trajo a su futuro dueño y yo también, esta es mi hija la futura dueña de Swan Company –dijo mi padre señalándome con una nota de orgullo- Bella Swan

Sonreí y estreche mi mano con el señor mayor preparándome psicológicamente para estrecharla con su nieto. Cuando Edward y yo nos tocamos sentí una chispa alrededor de todo mi cuerpo. El contacto duro un segundo pero para mi fue el momento mas largo de mi vida sobre todo porque aunque yo evite mirarlo sentía como su mirada potente no se apartaba de mí.

-Es bueno saber que el futuro Señor Cullen es un chico muy saludable –dijo mi papá en broma sin poder pasar por desapercibido el cuerpo de Edward que lo cubría un traje todo negro- deberías darme una clases para poder estar así – rio mi padre junto con su chiste

-No puede Swan –dijo el señor muy serio y su rostro completamente cambiado-. Antes daba clase de boxeo pero ahora no –dijo mirando a su nieto-, llego tarde –agregó con una sonrisa y devolviéndole el humor que tenía antes

Asimilando las palabras mi ceño se frunció y note lo feo que me estaba mirando Edward.

Sintiéndome incomoda y como la buena cobarde que soy pedí permiso con la excusa de tener que ir al tocador para poder respirar y calmar mi cuerpo de la tención que tenía por estar tan cerca de él. Mi papá me miro raro pero no dijo nada ya que me había comportado bien durante todo el evento.

Tome mi bolso de la mesa y me fui al baño.

Cuando llegue como estaba solo tranque con seguro y me apoye en la cerámica del lavamanos. Por primera vez desde lo minutos pasados sentía que volvía a respirar normalmente.

Ese encuentro fue muy anormal a demás Edward podría ser el hombre más hermoso del mundo, lo cual estaba segura que lo era, pero eso no le daba el derecho de mirarme tan feo como había sentido su mirada hace cinco minutos atrás.

A demás ¿por qué su abuelo negó que daba clases de boxeo?

Mi bolso comenzó a vibrar y lo abrí rápidamente recordando que podía ser una llamada de Jacob para venir a buscarme.

-Halo –conteste

-Ya voy a buscarte así que prepárate y pendiente de tu celular –dijo Jacob

-Sí tranquilo ya me voy a cambiar de ropa

-Uff mami ponte linda para mi –dijo seguido de una carcajada que me hizo reír a mi también

-Estúpido –le dije aun riendo- recuerda pasar por mi por la parte de atrás del hotel, hay muchos fotógrafos en la entrada principal

-Sí señorita famosa

-Solo calla y mueve ese culo para venir a buscarme

Colgué y como estaba en el hotel de mi padre fui camino hacía mi habitación donde tenía mis cosas para cambiarme.

Busque a mi papá para avisarle que ya me iba y agradecí al ver que no se encontraba hablando con los Cullens. Se despidió de mi con un beso y me recordó que saliera por la salida trasera del hotel para no darle de que hablar a los fotógrafos.

Subí al ascensor marcando mi número de piso. Cuando llegue fui a mi habitación y me cambie colocando unos jeans, franela cómoda y mis vans. Me recogí el cabello en una cola alta y decidí que estaba lista.

Al momento me llego un mensaje de Jacob diciendo que estaba llegando y decidí salir a esperarlo por donde me venía a buscar

Marque el ascensor y cuando este llego las puerta se abrieron y el cuerpo de Edward apareció. Me quede petrificada sin saber que hacer, decidí fingir demencia y dirigirme de nuevo a mi habitación pero no pude ya que Edward me agarro y me colocó contra la pared.

No pude evitar soltar un gemido. Su cuerpo todo duro y perfecto apretaba a mi pequeño cuerpo diminuto contra la pared.

-No digas nada –demandó

-¿Qué? –pregunte sorprendida y buscando hacia los lados si había alguien quien me pudiese explicar la situación.

-Te he visto en la universidad. Te me quedas viendo cada vez que doy clases

-Y, ¿tienes un problema con que las chicas vean tu físico? –le solté tratando de salirme de la presión de su cuerpo pero lo único que logre fue removerme como una culebra

-Si sigues haciendo así la polla se me va a explotar

Me petrifique ante esas palabras y de repente imágenes de él y yo desnudos en una cama atravesaron mi mente. Comencé a respirar con dificultad y decidí que necesitaba escapar de ahí

-¿Qué quieres? –me atreví a preguntar

-No le digas a tu padre que aun doy clases de boxeo – dijo con tono de preocupación

-¿Por qué? – no pude evitar preguntar

-No es tu puto asunto –me dijo entrecortando la cercanía de nuestros rostros y dejándome perderme en su mar de ojos miel

-Entonces le diré

No sé de dónde me estaban saliendo tantas fuerzas para responderle pero es que una parte de mí quería saber por qué tanto misterio. No le veía lo malo a dar clase de boxeo.

-Puedes mantenerlo callado, por favor –su voz tembló

-Sí –espete en un susurro

Me removí de nuevo sintiendo su erección contra mi vientre dejándome inmóvil.

-Te dije que no te movieras –respondió ante mi reacció –susurro acercándose aun más a mi dejando que nuestros labios se rozaran-… me provoca besar esa boca

Sabía que un chance así con un hombre como él no se me iba a dar más nunca, a demás no pude evitar la reacción de mi cuerpo que impulso mis labios hacia delante para poder besar los suyos. Él se aparto pero cuando vio mi mirada de dudas hizo un chasquido con la lengua y se vino en contra de mi boca comiéndome completamente.

Era el primer beso tan apasionado que alguien me daba.

Él me presionaba contra la pared y su cuerpo abrazaba todo el mío dejándome inmóvil, ni siquiera podía sacar las manos para colocarlas alrededor de su cuello así que con todo mi ser le estaba respondiendo a su beso.

Comenzó a frotar su erección contra mi cuerpo y fue la cosa mas excitante, comencé a gemir como loca, todo mi cuerpo ardía y mi clítoris lo sentía todo hinchado y esperando por un rose.

Mis gemidos se ahogaban en su boca y los de él en la mía.

De repente como si mi cuerpo le hubiese quemado Edward se apartó de mi. Sin fuerzas al dejarme él ahí caí en el piso suspirando y tomando todo el aire que podía.

Edward estaba apoyado a la pared que tenía al frente agarrando sus cabellos.

-Esto no puede volver a pasar –dijo con la voz aun entrecortada y en vez de tomar el ascensor decidió irse por las escalarás

Sin aun poder levantarme del piso revise mi celular y vi un mensaje de Jacob diciendo que si no bajaba en 5minutos me dejaba.

Tome el ascensor.

Cuando llegue a la entrada de atrás vi el único carro que se encontraba estacionado y que estaba esperando por mi.

-Lo siento –le dije a Jacob a penas entre

-¿Qué tanto te –respondió pero no continuó porque se me quedo mirando fijamente- …Bella luces como si te hubiesen dado un buen polvo

Me puse totalmente roja y tape mi cara con mis manos.

-¿Qué de verdad?, ¿lo hiciste? –no pude evitar ver su cara de sorpresa y como tomaba el volante con fuerza

-No, nada de eso pero –no supe como continuar-…si me llevas a comer una buena hamburguesa mientras me la como te puedo contar lo que me paso

Dije sorprendiéndome a mi misma por el hecho de encontrarme con hambre, aunque la verdad tenía todo el estomago revuelto

-No me dejes así, ¿qué paso?

-Conduce, es una larga historia –le respondí

* * *

merece review? espero que sí y también que lo disfruten

comenten lo que más le gusto del capítulo

xoxo


End file.
